Just A Number?
by nyc.heart.seattle.soul
Summary: Mercedes is a 16 year old junior in a New York City High School, she has As in every class,except Algebra 2. Her mom steps in to get her a tutor through her employer. Sam Evans, the mathematical and guitar toting senior at NYU;(everything Mercedes ever wanted in a guy) Mercedes develops feelings for him, but could he ever have feelings for her? Easy off cannon, M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Mercedes is a 16 year old junior in a New York City High School, she has As in every class...except Algebra 2/Trig. When trying to fix her problems in the class on her own for the first semester gets her a failing grade in January. Her mom steps in to get her a tutor through her employer. Sam Evans, the mathematical and guitar toting senior at NYU;(everything Mercedes ever wanted in a guy) who is also new to tutoring. Following the ending of a crush doomed not to end well, Mercedes develops feelings for Sam, but he could ever have feelings for her? **

**This is my very first fanfic so please be gentle with me! I do not own glee but if I did Samcedes would be together forever, would have their own spinoff and we'd get to see Sam's natural brown hair! Also this fic is based on actual events...**

*queue cheesy alarmtone*

I shut off my shitty phone alarm that signaled the start to a new term. _At least today is a Monday, I get to work with Finn...Hes going to be the death of me._

His words to her just before winter break still rung in her head as she pulled herself out of bed and headed to the bath room...

_You-! Like, understand me! We're soul mates!_

Albeit it wasn't the most romantic situation. Well, it wasn't at all. It was during math and they had just aced a problem working together. Followed by geeking out over Physics of the Future by Michio Kaku. It was probably the nicest thing a guy had ever said to her and she had convinced herself that she and Finn were going to have a future together. But then, there was Rachel Berry.

_Rachel. Fucking. Berry. Finn's sophomore girlfriend of a year and world's most annoying, overrated, bee-yatch. _

_Its too early for this Mercedes, just get to school on time._

I shake my head vigorously as I spit out my toothpaste and look into the mirror. Many say I'm pretty (other girls that is and randoms on the street) but never guys. Never Finn. I'm way too short and although I've had lost a lot of weight from playing volleyball I still don't _feel_ beautiful. Want I really want is to be more like my mom. Denise Jones, taller with svelte body and looks to kill, my mom is always the woman that catches men's attention. She always scolds me whenever I bash myself but its never any use, I'm just the smart girl that people only notice when I don't want them to.

After doing my eye makeup and putting on my uniform I went to the living room our small but modern and stylish Brooklyn Apartment. Equipped with two bedrooms a bathroom and a side roof/balcony. This is the our life. My dad is still around but because they had never married and were separated, I have my mother's maiden name against many traditions. But then again my parents were never traditional. As per usual, my mother the graceful Denise Jones was doing Yoga in the living room. Now a licensed yoga instructor, my mom works for New York University in trade and administration department of the bookstore. She was also takes classes to gain the credits necessary to apply to nursing school.

My mom finished her Sun Salutations as I sat down to cereal at their kitchen island.

"Morning mom."

"Morning honey," Ms. Jones bent down to give me a kiss on the crown on my forehead "Sleep ok?"

"Yeah, pretty well. I'm actually looking forward to today." I blushed, giving my brown cheeks what I knew what I knew would be a reddish glow. _Can't wait to see Finn that is. Well and Tina, Mike, Santana and co. _

_My mom gave me a knowing look, we may have huge disagreements but its great that we are otherwise so close. _

_"_I'd know that look anywhere. Who's the guy? Is it that Finn you've mentioned?"

Damn, that woman knows me well. Whenever I repeatedly mention a guy who is a friend and she see some vague glint in my eye she knows I like him.

"Mom!" I say feigning both innocence and shock. She winks and starts heading to the bathroom for her shower. "Alright," as she gives me yet another kiss "Well you get on to school, we'll talk about this soon enough." "Alright mom, I love you and I'll you when you get home."

I head out the door putting in my headphones connected to my tiny silver ipod shuffle. (I'm waiting for the iPhone 6, in case your wondering why I actually own a shuffle. Apparently Apple is skipping the 5s.) I head out the door of our beautiful brick apartment and head for the A train.

The A stops at Fulton St. in Manhattan and I transfer to the 4 train two stops that lets me off right near my school. One of my many new years intentions (besides dating Finn) was to make sure I'm always either on time or early. School starts at 830 and today I got in at 8:00. I gave myself a mental pat on the back as I headed into the building. Today is both my best and worst day. I love love love having my AP Art Class, but I also hate having P.E.

I like exercising but I both hate the people in my class and the fact that were are forced to swim. I love swimming but I hate being forced to do anything. Many of the arguments my mom and I have are because she is forcing me to join the swimming team. Because I'm just _that_ good. The coach is a major douche by the way. After lunch I have Algebra 2 and as much as I like Finn, we have our worst class together. Lastly theres Physics, which I love and Finn is also in that class. The teacher; Mr. Goldblum is seriously the coolest guy ever!

Algebra 2, seriously the. Worst. Class. In. The. History. Of. The. World. I loved Geometry and got through Algebra 1. But this class has thrown me through some serious loops. For starters, the teacher, Mr. Schaffer is the biggest dick in the history of the world. He is unhelpful, rude and just all around just a bad teacher. Like outside of school you may have a decent human being but otherwise... He is the _epitome_ of _evil._ Words cannot even des-

"MERCEDES!" I turn around to see my best friend Tina-Cohen-Chang running, no sprinting towards me. "TINA!" We drop our bags as her slightly taller frame engulfs mine in a hug. "You need to tell me everything about your break in Seattle! Everything!" "Fine, I will," I say slightly exasperated because I know she is going to ask me if I met a guy or something. You see, because Tina thinks Finn is an asshat. I decided not to tell her or anyone for that matter about my massive crush on him. She wouldn't understand. As if on cue she asks me if I met anyone to which I reply, "Nay, I did see a lot of cute north westerners though!" (In case you're wondering, my mom is from Seattle so we have boatloads of family out there that we spend Christmas and New Years with.) "Its alright! You'll find someone!" "Dammit Tina, you're the pretty one!"

"Mercedes stop, you are insanely pretty, smart and a lot of other great adjectives and any guy would be lucky to have you!" By the time she said "pretty" I had zoned out. _Why cant Finn be the lucky guy to have me?_ I tuned back in to see Santana Lopez and Mike Chang walking over to us. Both are too attractive to describe but are not, and never will date. Mike and Tina have been best friends forever but Its only a matter of time before they start dating because they touch way too much to be 'just friends.' Santana is a super gorgeous senior who like myself has never dated or anything but has a serious support group called the Cheerios. They are named such because everyday for breakfast they all supposedly eat cheerios, the group consists of both boys and girls and has absolutely nothing to do with that horrible horrible horrible show glee.

Lastly Kurt and Brittany trail in, the only to 'out' people at school. _Well Kurt is out, Brittany just likes people_. For a while people have suspected Finn was gay because of how manly Berry's hands are, amongst other things. I start reorganizing the mess that is my locker as Kurt starts grilling me about my winter vacation. I respond, but its been so weird will him lately because he has been running with Rachel and her crowd a lot more lately. She and Finn basically run the glee club which both Mike and Santana both unfortunately participate in. Its funny as much as Tina hates Finn, he Mike and Noah (everyone who is friends with him calls him Puck) are the best of friends and probably one the three most popular guys in school. (The senior guys are kind of weird.) Tina is both in AP Art with me and plays the clarinet in the school's very underdeveloped band. Brittany kind of floats around but she is still in AP art with us.

Kurt is rambling about hair products when I hear a voice, his voice, smooth and sexy. Its him,Finn. I turn from my locker to see him Mike Noah and Noah's super blond, super thin, and super pretty girlfriend Quinn. Tina is off to the side casually chatting with Quinn, who despite her prettiness; seems to have permanent bitch face. Finn said we're friends so I expect him to come over and say hi to me but nothing. _What the fuck?_ How is he just ignoring me? Then I hear Berry's shrill laugh. I didn't even see her tiny frame next to Finn and Im equally as pint sized. Well maybe not width wise. Finn's beautiful hazel eyes look down at her deep brown ones with nothing but adoration. _He doesn't look at me like that. But...I don't understand. He called us soul mates? Where I come from that has some sort of a romantic connotation to it. Maybe he doesn't like me as much as I thought._ Not being able to bear to see them together any longer I separate from my clique and head upstairs to art. I'll talk to Tina more there.

**So tell me what you think? Love it? Hate it? Sorry, Sam doesn't come into the story until later. Reviews will get you Sam!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of the positive responses and follows, I really appreciate it!**

**I do not own glee but if I did Samcedes would be together forever, would have their own spinoff and we'd get to see Sam's natural brown hair!**

I zone back into the real world as Tina starts shaking my arm signaling that Arts over. _Shit, I have P.E. now. _I drag myself downstairs to the locker room near the pool. As usual I'm the only girl actually getting reading to swim. Quinn, Ana and Cassie are busy claiming their periods or some other ailment that would gets them out of participating. Coach Derrick knows its b.s but probably gave up on our class in October. I exit the locker feeling as self conscious as usual with my towel cleverly wrapped around my thighs. I half expect Quinn and her little (literally, they are actually shorter than me which I didn't think was possible) minions to laugh or at least bitchingly acknowledge my antics but...nothing. Its cool, I'm used to being invisible.

Coach Derrick has either hit a breaking point or his position may be under observation because he sends everyone that isn't participating upstairs to see Ms. Winchester. The assistant head to the upper school and disciplinarian when the head Mr. Mire isn't around. Which is pretty much all the time._ Because when do heads of schools actually do anything?_ By the time he gets the 85% of the class thats not participating upstairs. Its already 20 minutes into the class and he is in an even more pissy mood than before. Which he graciously takes out on the four of us that participate by making us do 20 laps.

Good times.

I step out of the pool on wobbly legs, get dressed at a snails pace and head up stairs for advisory (which is basically homeroom). Our advisor is also my art teacher Mr. Leibowitz. Who is super cool but also so eccentric he makes Lady GaGa seem conservative. "MERCEDES!" He yells as I hobble into the scenic classroom (theres an insane view of the statue of liberty). "Mr. L," I groan as plop down in one of the seats. "You just saw me an hour ago!" "I'm sorry, but Im looking at the illustration you're doing right now and its beautiful!" _The problem with when people give me compliments, is that I never know how to respond. Like if I'm too happy then it seems like I'm arrogant but then If I don't anything then...Whatever. "_Thanks Witzy, I think I'm happy with it so far."

"And you damn well should be." I turn and I see Tina walking into the room, she gives me a quick hug as she sits down next to me. Soon the rest of our tiny advisory trails in and Mr. L announces that since it was the first day of the new semester. He is obligated to give us academic check ins. Supposedly he goes in alphabetical order but he always calls me last. Tina continues to grill me about my winter break, to which I reply that there seriously is nada to report. Half way through our conversation Mike comes out of no where and grabs her small frame out her seat. _They seriously need to start dating, its ridiculous. I need to remember to ask her about that later. _ Ok, now Tina has several weird obsessions and besides the Destiel Supernatural ship; butts mysteriously are one of them.

_Especially Mikes._ As Mike is washing his hands before lunch. Tina grabs a massive metal ruler and slaps his butt with it. He seriously must be made out of steel because he doesn't even flinch. "Tina is a dominatrix!" calls out Kurt from behind his iPad. "And proud of it!" she confidently replies. One of the main things I admire about her is that she doesn't let other peoples opinions infringe on her antics._ I wish I could be that, that... carefree._ Its times like these where I need to tune people out and just listen to music. I put in my earbuds and close my eyes as I let myself wallow in Ian Curtis' rugged, smooth, _I'm not even sure if that makes sense_, and deep voice.

_Confusion in her eyes that says it all._

_She's lost control._

_And she's clinging to the nearest passer by,_

_She's lost control._

_And she gave away the secrets of her past,_

_And said I've lost control again,_

_And of a voice that told her when and where to act,_

_She said I've lost control again._

_And she turned around and took me by the hand_

_And said I've lost control again._

_And how I'll never know just why or understand_

_She said I've lost control again._

_And she screamed out kick-_

I hear Tina calling out that its my turn to see The Witz, (we have several names for him). Stretching, I give her the death glare for interrupting one of my favorite songs and hand my iPod to Brittany. "Guard this with your life." I head to his office next door and take the time to sit down. I know whats coming.

"Mercedes I'm just going to get straight to the point, your grades are basically perfect and you damn well deserve to be on honor roll. If not high honor roll. But you are failing Algebra 2." _Shit._ Nooooooooooooooooo. "This isn't the first time we've had to have a conversation like this. Your grade has been dropping since October and I'm afraid that means your on academic probation." _Fuck. "_A letter has been sent home. Your mother has been notified and you are now required to go to study hall during on the days you don't have swim practice."_ Shit-fuck. At any other school. I'd at least be taken off the damn swim team. _

"Mercedes, I know your smart, your grades show it. I personally do not think its fair that they've put an otherwise stellar student in mandatory student. I was never good at Algebra 2 myself. But you have to do something about this grade because it will haunt you for the rest of your life." _Great, now he's being melodramatic. Its not like I haven't been trying._ "I've been trying everything and Schaffer hasn't even bothered with trying to help me." "I know Mr. Schaffer isn't the easiest person to get along with but you need help. Maybe a tutor?" _Oh he did not just say the "T" word! _Ok, I'm not even going to act like its not a pride thing because it is. I'm super anal about paying to get help. The last thing I want is have my mom paying _another_ Mr. Schaffer. "I'll talk to my mom about it ok?" "Alright, because you deserve better alright? Well its time for lunch now. Good luck!" I exit his room and nearly get trampled by an amazon of an 8th grader. _Why is everyone fucking taller than me?_ Mike and Tina brush me off as we head to the lunch room.

I head to my locker after a lackluster lunch of Pad Thai (yes I know Im spoiled but it really was_ that _shitty.) Grabbing my math stuff I can't help but feel giddy about getting some semi-one on one time with Finn. When we talk I seriously feel all my problems melt away. Even Mr. Schaffer can't kill my vibe when Finn is around. Well...most of the time. Sitting down in my chair I wait for Finn to show. Its always hilarious to see them interact because Finn is insanely tall while Schaffer is about my height. (Which makes talking to him super demented because it means I have to look into his soulless eyes.) Finn trails in looking super attractive as always and Berry's cronies Terry and Belize (yes her name really is Belize) slouch in.

I seriously think Berry picks people with shitty confidence to be friends with on purpose so she looks better. Whenever they have conversation...well its not even a conversation its basically just Rachel yelling commands, talking about Finn, Puck (who she cheated with, and yes Finn knows ,still 'loves' her and is still going strong with Puck) and her reign over glee. Anyway Finn takes his place next to me. But it feels off. _Why hasn't he said anything yet? Not even a smile? Really? _"Hey," I say confidently. _We're supposed to be friends right? _"Whats up?" Which I add when he doesn't reciprocate. "Nothing." He adds bluntly, _he's never been so rude what the-? _Terry cuts into my thoughts with her shrill nasal voice. "Mercedes, he obviously doesn't want to talk. Rachel just broke up with him!" My heart skips a beat. _Yes! This is it! Now he can figure out that he's known the right girl for a while now. He'll be grumpy and maybe in a month or so... _Finn responds the harshest tone I've _ever_ heard a guy speak in. "Shut. Up. Terry."

I turn to see him scowling at her and he stands up to leave as Schaffer walks into the room. He may be small but he speaks in a surprisingly deep voice,"Where are you going? Class is starting" Finn is already out the door as he replies, "Nurse." _The fuck? Thats it? He hardly acknowledged me. And Berry treated him like shit, why is he so pissed? But beyond that what is with his attitude towards people. Maybe Tina was right. Maybe he is an asshat?_

**Love it? Hate it? Did you guys like my Supernatural ship reference? (I don't own Supernatural either but Jensen Ackles is crazy hot!) I'm so in the writing zone today!I know this chapter was a little shorter but I've already started on the 3rd chapter; Sam is making his debut!**

**I do not own _She's Lost Control_ by, Joy Division**


	3. Authors Note: Cory Monteith

Hey Guys,

Sorry this isn't an update. I'm sure most of you have heard the news that Cory Monteith has passed away. When I first heard the news this morning I could not believe it and I still can't. Cory Monteith played; (despite what people may think,) a complex character on glee. Finn Hudson had so many emotions as a character and Cory really allowed us to see him grow as a person on film. I'm not sure how GLEE or Lea Michele is going to recover.

On a semi-related note, after much deliberation I have decided to continue this story. I felt bad about the way Finn and Rachel are portrayed in this fic. Unfortunately their characters are based off of real people and this story does serve as a personal anecdote to help me release a lot of feelings. My representation of Finn and Rachel in now way represents how I feel about Cory and Lea and I cannot imagine the pain she is going through. Or anyone who has recently lost a loved one is going through.

My Deepest Condolences


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I just have not inspired these last few days with all of this Cory sadness, as well as other personal feelings associated with this story. Here it is though!**

******I do not own glee but if I did Samcedes would be together forever, would have their own spinoff and we'd get to see Sam's natural brown hair!**

Algebra 2 ended up being a blur, without Finn there it just felt weird. I get along with Terry and Belize ok, but it still wasn't the same as talking to him...I pretty much ignore Tina and Mike for the rest of the day because I really cannot handle being around all of their sexual tension. When they eventually get together I hope that I won't end up constantly third wheeling because well I don't know who I could really talk to now that Carrie and I aren't speaking.

Ah, Carrie.

I'm starting to form this theory that staying friends with someone I've known since 7th grade just isn't and wasn't possible. As time went on; I also started to notice everything I disliked about her even more. The problem with Carrie is that not only is she super judgmental, but she tries to justify it and then continues to point out the flaws in other peoples moral standards like she is Mother Theresa. So, I axed that from my life just before break but now its starting to seem like Finn is going to have to get the axe too.

D_ammit, He said we were soul mates! Thats not something any normal person just throws around! Well...maybe he's not normal? I mean he acted like such a dick earlier. I mean yes its ok to be depressed that your girlfriend of over a year broke up with you, but its no reason to be an asshole to someone who was ignorant to the situation. Especially someone you consider a friend. _I snap out of my trance as Coach Derrick's whistle tears through my thoughts. _Finally_, _swim practice is over. I'm not sure how many more laps I could've taken._

Traveling home I'm pretty much comatose, because my muscles ache so much I can't even think anymore. As I put on my tights they rip and if this were summer it wouldn't matter but this is New York in the middle of fucking January. Due to my very impractical attire , several people on the train give me very judging looks. Any other day I would care but not today. _At least I can just sleep for a bit before my mom gets home._

Reaching for my key in my bag, standing outside of my house in the blistering cold and my key isn't in there. Today of all fucking days it isn't in my bag. Calling my mom I know is hopeless because by now she is on her way home and its dark and cold and just SHIT. I sit on the bench on our front porch hidden from view from the street and I just know I'm going to scare the crap out of her when she walks up.

My mom shows up about 20 minutes later and she almost jumps out of her skin when she sees me in the shadows. Her thin but strong frame wraps around me as I break down crying in her arms. "Aww, honey? One of those days hmm?" "Yeah, it just was just all kinds of wrong I just all want it to go away." "I know some days are just like that. Do you want to talk about it? I'm silent so she knows not to go further.

After thawing out I bit in the shower I step out to warm food. But I also know that my mom is eventually going to say something about my Algebra 2 grade. I sit down to some kick ass leftover lasagna but brace myself for the wave of shit heading my way. Silence. _I know she knows so there nothing left to do but wait...I wish she would say it alr-_"Mercedes, we need to talk about your math grade." _And so...it begins. _"Where the hell did you get the idea that you could not tell me that you are FAILING A CLASS?" "I-" "No, I'm not finished. You do not dare fail a class as long as I pay for your education, do you hear me? I work my ass off so you can have the type of resources to get the help that you need and you completely ignore them.

I work for New York University with insane amounts of students just waiting to make the kind of extra cash you get from tutoring. I-" "I THOUGHT I COULD WORK IT OUT ON MY OWN!" I blurt out, "Mr. Schaffer isn't the easiest person to get along with so I though if I just focused really hard then I'd be able to get it. Believe me mom I am trying so damn hard and nothing seems to work it just doesn't make sense. I mean I have NO problems with my other classes and-and-I thought..." "Mercedes..." My mom says in a softer but still stern tone, "

I am proud of you for trying to work it out, and I know you've been working hard. But its not enough anymore. I am here to help and support you, but how am I supposed to trust you with other things if you can't even tell me when you have issues with your classes. It doesn't matter if Mr. Schaffer is difficult to get along with. I sure as hell am not paying for you to fail a class. I'm not expecting a 95 in every course but you know anything below an 80 is pushing it and lower than a 70 is not acceptable. As much as I know it hurts your 'pride' I am getting you a tutor; and thats final."

The following two weeks have been hellish, between my aching body (and heart because the situation with Finn has not improved), Tina and Mikes hormones and now mandatory study hall (which has been hell, I can't concentrate because the people in there are loud and for the most part, don't a shit about improving). I haven't had a minute to actually collect my thoughts, on top of that I had fucking midterms. Of course I did well in everything except Algebra 2 on which I got a crazy sexy 60 on. My mom had a conversation with Mr. Mire, Mr. Schaffer and Ms. Winchester and they decided that since I was so dedicated to improving, was such a good student otherwise and obviously could not concentrate in the 'study' hall I wouldn't have to go as long as I had tutoring and checked in with Mr. Schaffer periodically. However, until I actually got a tutor I would still have to go.

Tuesday. Cloudy. Freezing. Depressing. Swimming should NOT be a winter and Mike have been even closer lately but they have been sensing how down I am; and toned down their, erm flirtation? I don't even know what to call it anymore. Urban Dictionary calls it a 'flirtationship' but I think they mean more to each other than that...Anyway. During advisory we have an assembly about our groups for project week which is basically where we choose a class topic which is 'sponsored' by two teacher. We go on the trip and then afterwards you create a project somehow based off of what you saw.

Sounds lame? Well it is. I signed up for the science trip, A: Because I love any form of science (except organic chemistry, because that is just wrong.) B. Mr. Goldblum is 'sponsoring' the class and he is literally a 'G' and C. Its to the friggin Spy Museum and Harry Potter Exhibit at the Discovery Center in Times Square (although I am not sure how Harry Potter is at all scientific). What has thrown me through a loop is who is in my group. Not only Kurt (who my relationship with has been strained) but Finn. Who has yo-yo-ed between being super nice and awesome to chauvinistic asshat. Anyway besides that doomed to be awkward fest this Friday. I have both swimming _and_ tutoring today. Tutoring is both a blessing and a curse. I saves me from 'study' hall but it also means I am probably going to be working with like a stuffy college student or worse...a grad. student. Lunch is about as gray and flavorless as the day looks and I end the day with my favorite and lest favorite classes.

First I have American Literature with Ms. Stark, yes I know like _Game of Thrones. She kind does kind of look like Arya Stark ..._American Literature is the one of the highlights of my week. In English class, I always know what I'm talking about and can contribute and it makes me so damn good about myself. She is teaching us T_he Great Gatsby_ now, and I must say I respect her so much as a person and as a teacher. Like she doesn't take shit from anyone, she knows what she is talking about, loves what I have to say and we actually have conversations its just amazing. Mandarin, unfortunately is my second least favorite class besides Algebra 2. This is my first year taking it, I took French my first two years. I love the language but the teacher Ms. Macintosh is the most unintelligent, uninformed, push over in the history of the universe. Tina and I are in the class together and today I swear we lost like 100 brain cells listening to Sarah Stupninski trying to speak Mandarin. Its like instead of a brain she just got massive boobs.

Swimming is painful as usual and I realize halfway through changing that I need to speed the fuck up because I have tutoring at 5:30. Its even more frigid than usual outside and I feel my hair turn from damp to straight up icy. On top of that the R train decides to pitch a fit and be even slower than I ever thought possible. I get off and speed walk my way to my moms office where I'm supposed to meet the tutor. Taking the elevator up I try to shake the ice from my hair and jump a lot to warm myself up. My moms office is pretty communal but after 5 you need an NYU ID to get in so I'm currently praying that she isn't out of the office so I can get in or something._ Wait, I don't even know this persons name what they look like...ah wait. If this tutor is a guy...What if he's cute? No way ew he'd be like too old anyway, please. _

The space around my moms office is empty when I get off the elevator, all there is are a table and a couple of super comfy_ looking_ but not so comfy couches and arm chair circling the area. The walls are painted a very uncomfortable, lime green color with the starkly purple NYU logo blazoned across the front. _Why am I so descriptive when I'm nervous?_ Since it is after 5 the office door is closed and I call my mom's desk to ask if she knows where the tutor is or what they even look like or their damn name! After several rings her voicemail comes on and I decide to text her. To which she promptly replies. "His name is Sam. Sam Evans. But I don't know what he looks like sorry honey." _Great, just great.I'm standing around like an idiot waiting for Mr. Sam Evans to come around and save me from the big bad Algebra 2 wolf. _I'm just about to call my mom again when I see him.

Dear. God. Why? Tall sandy brownish blond hair. Great Jaw. Great Nose. Great...well everything. He has like this great scruffy beard/mustache goatee thing going on. And holy shit his eyes. I don't even know where I get the guts to look him in the eyes. But I look and I'm home.I've only ever seen hazel or gray green eyes but his...They are color of freshly mowed grass or moss or trees or like;the type of eyes you writing a fucking song about. _No. No. No. ! I cannot do this to myself! Pull it together. _ "Are you Sam?" I hear myself say. My eyes quickly survey him,_ At least I hope it was quickly_. _He's even dressed in the way I liked guys to dress. He's wearing black he has the same Carhartt beanie as me and oh shit...He has a fucking guitar! _

" Yes. Hey!" We shake hand and its weird because I just got out of a pool, was in freezing weather. But now everything feels so...warm. "I'm Mercedes, sorry I'm a little late. I just had swimming and there was this mess with the R train and..." _Pull it together Mercy your rambling! "_I'm so sorry." I finish exhaling. _Was I holding my breat_h? "Its alright, gotta love the MTA" he says with a reassuring smile. _Oh god, I'm melting. Wait. God, what about Finn?_ He notices I'm a little spaced out, "Do you want to get started?" _Why is his voice so smooth? No! Stop it! _"Yeah sure," I squeak. _Why does he have to be so hot? Maybe he'll be an asshole and I can drop him! No, of course you can't you're hear to fix that mess of grade. Get your mind together. _Now sure that there is no way that this Sam guy can be both hot _and_ nice, I follow him to the 'not so comfy' couches and start spreading out my math stuff. He speaks again, "So," he says with smile, "What are your issues with Algebra 2?"

**Love it? Hate it? Excited? I had so much to say? Do you love Sam yet? If not you will.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Sorry about my insanely long absence. I've started and restarted this chapter so many times! Anyway, I'm back and I really hope you guys like this chapter!**

******I do not own glee but if I did Samcedes would be together forever, would have their own spinoff and we'd get to see Sam's natural brown hair!**

"So," he says with smile, "What are your issues with Algebra 2?"

_His eyes...no this cannot happen. The last thing I need is a distraction from what really matters, my algebra 2 grade._

Somehow I muster up an answer, "Just about everything, I mean I feel like I occasionally understand the material, but when it comes to homework or tests, I just can't perform; I study like crazy but his tests are kind of insane. I'm not the only one with issues in the class either. He expects us to randomly apply what he's taught us. It can be so frustrating." As I say this I completely ignore Sam's eyes because I know if I look then I'll be lost again, or found or…whatever! Apparently I can't follow my own advice, or I'm some kind of emotional cutter because I look at him.

I'm met with pools of green boring into my soul. _Bad Choice Mercy._ _ Was he looking at me the entire time? It's probably because I look like a stubby icicle._ It feels like forever before he says anything but I know it's probably just my hormones or some other femmy issues messing with my head. "Your teacher emailed me and he said he wanted us to cover not only what you're working on in class but more basic algebra." I must look kind of upset because he quickly adds, "Just to see where you're at." _Great, he probably thinks I'm an idiot. Doesn't matter much though does it?_

It takes me a bit to reply and before I say anything he cuts in, "Why don't we just work on current things today? Its weird, just a second ago he seemed so confident, now he's like constantly running his hands through his hair and he won't meet my eyes. He probably thinks I'm a psycho. I don't know where I pull the confidence from but I'm not going to let this insanely attractive tutor ruin my chances of a good grade. No. I let myself let Finn mess around with my head, (If that even makes sense) but not this time. Not when there is so much at stake. "My teacher said that he'd give me an algebra 1 practice book, but I don't have it today. Maybe the next time we meet?" As I say this he jolts up from his previously nervous looking hunched position and regards my statement. "Sounds good," he flashes one of the most genuine smiles I've ever seen (well directed towards me that is). I can't help but smile back. Its crazy, but in that moment I finally let myself relax.

I realize I'm still wearing my jacket and skully hat and remove the jacket but keep the hat on because it makes me feel sophisticated _and_ we match. _Oh,wait no we don't I decided to wear my other one today. Stop it Mercy it doesn't matter. You're so weird; having the same hat as him in way shape or form brings you closer. Just calm down._ I pull out my workbook and we start on my assignment for the day. I'll spare the details but this kid can explain quadratics like it's the most natural thing in the world. Meanwhile he's trying to convince me its abstract but with him its so different. I mean unlike Mr. Schaffer, Sam is actually taking time with me and when I have questions he doesn't give the "Why are you so incompetent?" stare. He goes back over it and he helps me successfully complete my homework.

"Well...that is pretty much it. I actually completed an assignment! Thank you!" I punctuate my remark with a fist pump. _Am I that comfortable with him already?_ _It's probably because I actually understand the homework for a change._ "Its no problem,"he gives me another smile. I notice then that his teeth aren't actually perfect. He has a front gap. _So he is human? Some how it makes him more attractive..._I shake off that semi-disturbing thought as my phone rings. "Sorry, it's my mom." _This better be good. _He nods as I pick up my phone, "Hey mom what's up? " How is tutoring going?"

"Great. He just helped me finish my assignment that's due tomorrow. We were thinking that once we figure out the next time we meet that we could start reviewing and work up to the stuff I'm doing in class now. Sound good?" "That sounds good. I'll be out in a few minutes to set up times and things alright?" "Cool, bye mom." "Soooo?" He starts; avoiding my eyes again, _Seriously what is up with this guy? _"Oh, sorry my mom is going to come out in a few minutes to talk times and things. Is that ok?" "Yeah, I was just going to ask about that." It gets quiet after that. I mean it's to be expected, what would we ever have to talk about, he is just my math tutor. _But I might as well make conversation right?_

"So, you play guitar?" I say gesturing to his case. "He looks up at me from picking at his nails and his eyes darken a bit. _Ack, did I say something wrong? _"Yeah, I've been playing jazz guitar since I was like seven." "Really? Jazz? Seven? That's amazing! I wish I played an instrument. I'm only good with like drawing and painting." _Why did I tell him that? Trying to impress him already are we Mercy?_ "Really? That's awesome." He laughs runs his fingers through his perfectly cropped hair. "I can't draw for my life. Which is funny since my mom draws and paints too." He kind of freezes and goes back to awkwardly sitting again. _Dammit did I do something wrong again?_ "Erm, what year are you?" _Shit that sounds desperate! _"I mean, um what are you majoring in?" "I'm at Steinhardt for Mathematics and Jazz performance actually. And I'm a senior." _So 21+. Why am I trying to figure out his age? _

"Oh! Wow. That's...cool"I'm struggling to keep this hellishly awkward conversation alive and Sam isn't making it better with his attractiveness. _What is another good conversation starter?_ "How was your holiday?" "Oh, I went to Seattle to see family. It was really nice." _Just what I need, a hot guitarist from Seattle_. _This is starting to seem like something out of the 'Twilight Zone'. The episode where Mercedes Jones meets the man of her dreams that is way out of her league._ "I was out there too! I love Seattle. I really think I want to go to the University of Washington." He looks up and seems interested in why of all places I'd be in Seattle. "Really? Do you have fam-" "Hey honey!" My moms smooth soprano voice echoes throughout the room. "You must be Sam!" _Why is she always so darn energetic? _He quickly turns from looking at me and rises to shake her hand. "Yeah." "Nice to meet you, I'm Denise. Obviously Mercy's mother" _She did not just make my nickname public to a stranger; a very hot stranger. _"So I know you guys finished tonight's homework but I wanted to set up a regular schedule. Tuesdays and Fridays at 5:30 ok?" "Yeah, that's great actually," he replies.

Right now I'm just observing their interaction. I can tell some wheels are turning in my mom's head and that never ends well. "So Sam, I hope you aren't in a rush but tell me about yourself. You play guitar?" "Yeah, we were just talking about that and also that you guys spent some time in Seattle for the holidays?" He glances at me quickly and then looks back towards my mom. "Yes, I'm from there, and when Mercy was 1 we lived there for a year. This past Christmas was the first time we spent there all together in a while. Even though Mercy just went there over the summer for sailing camp. You're from Seattle?" "Yeah, I mean we lived in Port Townsend mostly but we have a condo in Seattle." Now, my mom is kind of insane, but also extremely comfortable with herself so she asks him for a high five to which he obliges. _Doesn't he know he's encouraging her? _"Alright, well Mercedes and I do have to get going but… oh honey?" "Yeah?" I say, speaking for the first time during the entire exchange.

"Did you get Sam's contact information?" "Ah, no I don't…" I say glancing over at him. "Oh, here my erm card…" _Fancy. _For some reason he gives it to my mom while we trade numbers 21st century style, (with our phones). "Sam A. Evans," my mom reads out. "What does the 'A' stand for?" _Why is she so darn inquisitive? _"Ahh, Alessio. It's Italian. My great grandfather changed our name to Evans when he got to Washington. Why Evans of all names I'll never know." He adds with a laugh; we finish trading numbers and he stands up to leave. "I'll see you Friday," he says looking at me. _Why are his eyes so dark now? Its like I'm constantly raining on his parade. _

He turns to my mom, "It was nice meeting you," he says as he gets on the elevator. "Bye," my mom says giving a little wave. As soon as the doors close my mom turns to me. "Well!" She winks. "He's cute." "MOM! Oh my god stop. He is but you can't flirt with him." "Girl," she says to me "I am not messing around with that boy, and you can think he's cute but you are certainly not going to think too hard about him either. He's too old for you and way to young for me." _Well, I knew the 'he's too old' speech was going to come soon enough. But at least I don't have to worry about my mom becoming a cougar. _"Now that settled, lets head home." I had already zoned out and was texting Tina. "DUDE EMERGENCY. TUTOR IS SUPER HOT."

**I hope you guys liked it, I'll try to update more often but my senior year of high school is starting soon so I'm going to be pretty busy.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews on Chapter 4 even though I only uploaded at like 2am! It was a lot of fun writing that chapter and I hope you'll enjoy whats to come.**

**You know the drill: I do not own glee but if I did Samcedes would be together forever, would have their own spinoff and we'd get to see Sam's natural brown hair!**

"DUDE EMERGENCY. TUTOR IS SUPER HOT."

Now with that bit of information, Tina responds pretty much immediately. But not in the fashion one would typically expect. "Really? How so? :3" Some how I'm able to text while walking (which is a horrible habit but I'm like 99% New Yorker, 1% Seattlian or Seattlite I dunno. I can handle myself, I don't do it when I'm crossing the street and its not like I don't know where I'm going.) "Mom, where are we going? A or 6 train?" "Um, how about the A?" "Ok," with that I turn back to my conversation with Tina. "Hey don't use ':3' that's my trademark emotci!

But anyways...His name is Sam Evans. Sam _Alessio _Evans. He's Italian, which we both know is pretty much synonymous with 'hot' in my mind. He's beautiful T. He has this great frame, dirty blondish brown hair (but it really depends on the light b/c it also looked pretty brown sometimes). He's tall and he has the most amazing dark green eyes I've ever seen." I press send and decide to make small talk with my mom so she doesn't get suspicious; before I say anything she cuts into my thoughts. "Telling Tina about your tutor?" _Does she ever not know what I'm thinking? God! _"I...erm..." _no point in lying. _"Yes?" She snorts, "Well you better get to it, we're almost to the train."

As if on cue Tina texts me back. "Evans? That has to be the least Italian sounding last name I've ever heard, and we both know I don't judge. But he sounds pretty!" Yes we call guys that we think are hot 'pretty'. "But he's pretty much I dirty blond?" she continues, "I thought you were more into brunettes?" "Girl, please he's might as well be a brunette and either way, I'll convert for him. Dude like he seems seriously perf. Like he plays jazz guitar, he's good math, and he's from SEATTLE! You know I love that place." "Erm, he sounds amazing so what's the catch?" _Shit. _I'm not upset that I have to tell her the inevitable. I'm upset that this convo. is going to have to be put on hold because I'm about to go into the subway. "He's a senior at NYU and is 21. Brb, going underground." I swipe through the turnstile and wait for the train with my mom. Then I remember someone.

Finn.

_Oh, wow. I completely forgot about him. What's to forget though? I obviously don_'_t mean much more to him than a 'friend' that he treats like shit one day and is all buddy buddy with the next. _My mom interrupts my thoughts for some interesting news of her own. "Hey honey remember that Pepsi contest I entered?" Yes I vaguely remembered my mom doing some weird foot posing with the doc martens that I grew out of. Funny thing is that despite me being vertically impaired. I have rather large feet. Size 10 to be exact. I mean they still look nice but you know what they say about women with big feet? Absolutely nothing.

Back to the point she'd painted the once bright pink spray painted black doc martens with glittery nail polish and posed in them to win tickets, airfare, etc to the Super Bowl Half Time Show with Queen Bey herself. "Wait, don't tell me you won?!" "YES!" which caused quite a few stares from the other commuters on the train. "After all that fuss you put up to take the pictures, I won!" "Wow, but the Super Bowl is Sunday? When do we leave? Don't you get to take someone?" She looked slightly crestfallen.

"Oh, honey you have to be at least 18 to go," _Great. I don't even turn 17 till August. "_Oh...so who are you going to take?" "I was going to take your brother. You know he loves football." "Yes mom, everyone knows that Eric loves football." At 24 years old, my brother (or half-brother; but I personally think that term was created for people that hated their half siblings and wanted to distinguish themselves as only being _partially_ related). Eric is a geneticist's wet dream. At 6'2 with a super lean muscular body, he (like my mom) is always the center of attention with his African and European features (his dad is white, also from Seattle and still lives there. In fact over the break Justice went to go visit him and his little brother Dante. Whom he has from a now annulled marriage. The man is fricking 3 years younger than my mom but is already retired. But that's what happens when you work for Microsoft.) Perfectly complementing each other with light brown skin and long curly brown hair.

"Anyway," my mom starts again; "With his degree in Sports Medicine, don't you think the Super Bowl would be a great place for him to network?" "Yeah, I suppose. I wish I could come though." "I know you do," she gives me a quick hug, "But New Orleans is no place for a hot mamma like you!" I roll my eyes. "That. And you also have school. Eric has to come up from D.C. Thursday night and we leave very early Friday morning. So I'm afraid, as much as you don't like her; Bethany is going to have to come over to make sure you're ok." "What about my dad?" "He's busy DJ-ing in the Hamptons for most of the weekend. You'll have fun. The house all to yourself." She starts nudging me into a smile, "Just no boys!"

We finally get home, and I tell her about the trip to discovery museum this Friday and we sit down to dinner. We talk about the usual stuff and she starts prepping me for being the lady of the house an entire weekend. As I wash the dishes I sneak my phone as my mom takes a shower. "Hey, I'm back!" "Great, Tina replies, "Now I can tell you how insane you are! 21? That's a 5 year difference! If he's as perfect as you say he is, he probably has a girlfriend." _Oh shit. Of course! That would be it. _"Darn, you're right. I should Facebook stalk him." "Well if you want to be a major creeper go ahead." "Oh shush, don't act like you've never done it before." "I'm not saying I haven't :P" Because of my phones dementedness it takes me a full 5 minutes just to get to Facebook. Typing in Sam Evans. I realize, _am I really doing this? I just met the guy. Am I over Finn already? This is important, knowing if Sam is single is pretty damn important. Although its not like I have chance. _

Although Samuel Evans is a fairly common name, he comes up first in my search with his listed network/education being NYU. _It was probably so easy to find him because I like NYU on Facebook. Damn social networking making it easy to stalk my hot tutor. _I select the icon and there he is, it's a great profile picture. Its black and white and it shows his profile. He is holding what seems to be an old-fashioned film camera. His roommate Will (my mom's co-worker, the guy was originally supposed to tutor me but had some schedule changes and recommended Sam instead. Will seemed nice but he's no Sam Evans). He had commented on Sam's picture "A beautiful creature." I couldn't help but agree and laugh at the same time. I stare at the picture for way to long and select the dreaded information button.

I'm expecting to see 'In a Relationship with [insert beautiful girls name and picture here]' but nothing. In face it just show his family members, where he's from and that he goes to NYU. _Wait? Does this mean he's SINGLE? How is that even possible?_ I exit my phones browser and go tell Tina the news. _It does make sense though; he can't have a girlfriend if he's meeting me Friday evenings. That just doesn't make sense. I'm thinking about this too hard. _"Dude, look up Samuel Evans on Facebook!" "Alright, alright." I eagerly wait for her reply. "Well, he's quite the looker. What a jaw he's got ;). Still Mercy you're with him to work on trig. I'm surprised you weren't distracted?" "I wasn't actually, its like his attractiveness motivates me to do well so I can impress him. I'll see how it goes. I see him again this Friday." "Oooooo, how romantic :P" "Shut up T. Anyways. I'll see you tomorrow I have to finish up some physic homework" "Alrighty"

The next two days are pretty much a blur. Every teacher decides to load on work because we pretty much have off Friday with the field trip. Tutoring with Sam really helped me get through math the next day. Mr. Schaffer finally gave me the review book. I've been trying to wean myself off Finn, which means that I had to make do with Terry and Belize who don't seem that bad. At my school we're going through this insane phase people call 'cuffing season' that I had never heard of before I came here, but apparently it's a common term. It seems that everyone just got latched to each other.

"Hey, hey, kid wake up." I look up to see my brother standing over me. "Hey," I say sleepily sitting up, "What time is it?" "Its 3, mom and I are about to leave for JFK and I wanted to say bye real quick." "Alright well let get up, I'll walk you guys out." I swing my self out of bed and give my brother a hug, my head barely making his chest. "I missed you! How was the bus ride up." "Long, as usual but I'm really excited about going to the super bowl!" "I bet," we walk out into the living room and see my mom cleaning up. "Hey, honey," she engulfs me into a hug "I'm going to miss you, " she says looking down at me. "Me too, but you guys will have fun! Take lots of pictures ok?" "Alright, Bethany will be here early to make sure you get out the door on time."

"Can't wait." "Ha-ha," she says releasing me from the hug, "Its going to be fine, there food, and I left $50 for anything you might want ok?" "Whoa, mom that's a lot are you sure?" "Of course I am. I want you to have a good time." The phone rings, "That the taxi Ma," Erick calls out from bringing the bags downstairs. I give them a few more hugs and they head out. From the taxi window my mom gives her trademark ASL "I love you," and they drive off into the night. I head back upstairs and as soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out.

I wake up the loud ringing of my cell phone. Its Bethany, "Hey I'm downstairs kiddo, come let me in." Inwardly I groan, _I have to deal with her all weekend. _I let her in, and like everyone else in my family, she's taller than me. "Hey! I have some stuff for you!" "Ok, thanks," I say groggily. I'm really not a morning person. "I like your hair," she fondles the long box braids. "Thanks, my mom did them." "It's not all your hair right?" She gives me a knowing look, it too early for this "No. What about you? When did you get your weave done?" She self consciously touches her extensions, "Like two months ago." I have absolutely no issues with weaves, but if she knew I had extensions in why did she even bother asking. Just leave my hair along that's all I ask of the world. We head back up to our apartment and I start getting ready.

It's the first Friday of the month so it's a dress down day. (Our school actually makes us pay $5 to dress down though, it's really annoying). I really want to wear this dress I have but It needs something to dress it down. Bethany takes off her coat and is wearing the coolest oversized dark navy denim vest ever. She notices me eyeing it. "Do you want to wear it?" "Omg, yes please. It'll go really well with the dress I'm wearing." I clean up and put on the dress. Its relatively short so I put on some black tights and my new oxfords and add a belt to cinch the waist. I step out, "Ooo, you pretty cousin. It is a little dressy though, the vest should look good with it." It does, "Hmmm you should put on a hat too," she grabs my black Carhartt hat and my ensemble is complete. I look in the mirror. _I look good, really good. _"You can still see your curves girl! Now get out of here. I'm taking a nap." "Alright, thanks again." I grab my bag and a piece of fruit and give her a kiss on the forehead. "Yeah, yeah, whatever let me sleep. I had to get up early to get your ass of to school. Taking the clothes off my back. Now shoo." I shake my head. _That's Bethany for you. _

I catch my train and I notice a couple of actually cute guys checking me out. Which I guess occasionally happens on the _occasional _times that I actually look attractive. I make it to school with 15 minutes to spare, pay my $5 and head over to my locker. I barely see Tina because she's off to her fashion and design trip and I don't see Mike at all. "Hey you," I turn around and see Kurt sauntering over to me. _Oh right we're in the same group._ "Cute outfit, a little hipstery though." I shrug. Its nothing I haven't heard before and I'm not prepared to care. "Thanks, do you want to head to the theater? I think that's where we are leaving from." "Yeah sure." We head upstairs and I see Santana sitting with her senior guy friends. I realize that we're the only two girls on the science trip. Kurt and I head over to our group and Santana gets up to talk.

"Hey girlies," Kurt sticks out his tongue and sits down. "You look hot." "Whattt?" I say my eyes bulging. "You. Look. Hot. Spin around." I give her a questioning look. "Spin around or I'll do it for you." I start spinning as she gives me a full once over. "Yeah, your ass looks good." She gets really close then, "I'd slap it but we're being watched." She and I glance over to the senior guys who were staring but conveniently start looking at their phones. "See, told you," she sticks out her tongue and heads back to her seat and I go over to sit with Kurt. "I heard everything." He whispers, "That girl is too much." "I know, I'm sure if I should be flattered or to file a complaint." We both start cracking up and we're having a good time until Finn shows up. I don't know if its because there are step brothers but Kurt always kisses up to Finn, only occasionally does he even bother to put him in line. And Finn needs to be put in line a lot. "Hey," Finn says he sits down. "Nice shoes Mercedes." "Thanks," I say the heat creeping into my face. _So I guess it's going to be one of his nice days?_

Boy was I wrong.

Our group, led by Mr. Goldblum successfully makes it to the Discovery Center where we go through the spy exhibition. Let me tell you. It was nowhere near as cool as you would think a spy exhibition would be. The one in D.C. is way cooler and better put together. We all head out to lunch at Shake Shack before the Harry Potter exhibition portion. It's my first time eating there and everyone freaks out because they think it's better than Five Guys, which I strongly disagree with. I love Santana to death, despite all of her craziness but sometimes she seeks male approval too much. I mean most girls do but she's really public about it. We're sitting down to eat. Santana, me, Kurt, and this guy Ezra (who's also a senior) and Santana blurts out. "So who do guys think is really hot at school?" Obviously this question isn't directed towards me but I'm automatically interested in their answers, especially Finn's.

Of course he's the first to answer while Ezra and Kurt are silently picking at their burgers. "Um, well obviously Rachel." "Well duh, you went out with her but who else? How about Erika?" "Oh, yeah. I feel bad about saying this now that Puck's dating her but she is _insanely _hot." I roll my eyes. _Of course. _Santana smiles lecherously and I can't help but think she agrees. Kurt's watching my face and I'm pretty sure that after my intial eye roll. I have a pretty good poker face. "Oh what about um Ariana. I think she is so pretty! She's kind of wasted on David in my opinion." I can't help but silently agree with her. Finn bites his burger chews slowly and swallows. _Why is he being so damn dramatic? Why can't he just answer the damn question? _Finally he speaks, "Alright, so I know this might sound racist or jaded. But, I've just never been attracted to black girls." Kurt practically chokes on the tiny bite of burger he's been eating. Ezra is still silent. Santana just has the biggest 'What in the actual-fuck?' look on her face and gives me a look.

People have their preferences, just the way he said it and the fact that I'm a black girl who is supposed to be his 'friend' and he didn't even acknowledge my presence. Santana starts to say something but I give her a look. It's really not a good idea to argue with Finn of Santana because she just gets really loud and Finn become 10x douchier. She sits back exasperated, clearly wanted to slap the shit out of him. Finn shrugs and goes back to eating. Kurt speaks surprisingly, "What about Tina?" Santana and I both give him a look and he quickly mouths "Sorry." I roll my eyes. Sometimes Kurt really has zero tact. "What about her?" Finn answers, completely ignoring my gaze. "What do think of her?" Kurt asks. "Ehh, well I like Asian girls but not her. Her face is just like no." At this point Santana and I are fucking through with him and we both get up from the table to through out our trash.

"What an asshole!" Santana says through clenched teeth. "I know," I barely say it out loud because it's just too insane to believe. "If you weren't here I would've slapped him. I'm so sorry I asked the question. I mean I thought it would eventually be fun and that the guys would ask us our opinions or something. But Finnesa over there goes and thinks everything is directed at him and that every girl wants up on the jolly green giant di-" "Its ok Satan" I say cutting her off and giving her a side hug. "I don't think any of us realized what a chauvinistic douche bag he really is." We head back to the table to get our stuff as well as rescue Ezra and head back to the museum. I'm kind of pissed at Kurt for continuing the conversation and I really hope he tries to redeem himself.

The rest of the trip was cool enough. I really like the Harry Potter exhibit. It was awesome to see all of the costumes and props. It was hilarious to hear all of the employee's fake English accents. We head back to school and I say goodbye to Santana. I get a text from my mom as I get my stuff from my locker. "Hey honey we made it New Orleans! I have a surprise for you. I got three tickets for you, Bethany, and Tina to go see _Wicked _on Broadway tonight after tutoring! I already talked to Tina's mom and she said she could sleep over too. Have fun." I seriously love my mom I mean she knows exactly what type of things to cheer me up. "Thanks mom I love you!" I go find Tina and see her whispering with Mike. I seriously think they might as well 'cuff' themselves now. Its insane how flirty they are.

"Hey guys!" "Hey!" Tina says turning from Mike, he gives me a little wave as he goes off to talk with Puck and Finn. "How was your trip? Oh and I'm so excited about tonight! My mom just texted me and everything! I have to go home and pick up some things but I can meet you after tutoring and hopefully get a glimpse of that tutor of yours." Once I was sure she was done talking I spoke, "I'm excited too and um, the trip was eventful…" She gave me a questioning look, "I'll tell you tonight." I said in a lower octave. "Ok," She whispers hearing the urgency in my voice. "Alright then girly, I'm going to head to my moms office early. See you at 7 right?" "Yeah, most definitely," she says giving me a slightly worried look. I don't pay it too much mind. I have tutoring.

I get to NYU at about 4 and decide to chill out in the bookstore for a little bit because I'm so early. I'm browsing when I come across the book _Lolita_ by Vladimir Nabokov. Its basically about an older man who falls in love with a 12 year old girl and becomes obsessed with and even marries her mother to get closer to her. I had heard of the book before but had never taken the time to read it. I guess something within me changed because I found a place to sit down and soon became engrossed in book. I wasn't long before it was almost 5:30 and I decided to head up to my mom's office. Sam wasn't there yet but I found myself hyperventilating. _Calm down Mercy, he's just a guy. A very hot guy at that. _I decide since I'm so restless, I set down my things and get some water, As I'm heading back, Sam is just getting off the elevator. A smile spreads across immediately.

"Hey," he says kind of breathlessly. _Wow. If I could wakeup to that everyday I'd be the happiest girl on earth! Wait? Waking up to him, which would imply sleeping next to him. And other things… _"Hey!" _Don't look too eager Mercy. He can probably smell the desperation. _"How was the rest of your week?" I'm kind of surprised he actually asked me something about myself, but it doesn't really mean anything. That's what normal people do. "What can I say? Its been real I guess" I laugh darkly recalling today's lunch at Shake Shack. Before he can say anything I ask him how his week went. "Um…" he gives me a weird look…almost as if he's concerned? "Well my Combinatorics class is insane." _What the hell is that? _"Combinatorics?" "Oh, shit- er sorry I forgot-um, its…" He stops, "Gosh, blurahhhh," I bust out laughing, him trying to 'rewind' has to be the most adorable thing every. "I'm sorry, its um freezing outside so my brain kind of just froze. Combinatorics is probably the most abstract and crazy branch of math there is. I strongly advise against taking it."

He cracks a half smile, "There, better?" _Oh yes. Anything you say. _"Yes," I say smiling up at him. "Great, um so lets? Ah, algebra?" "Ok," I say giggling. _Since when do I freaking giggle?_ He sets aside his guitar and we start on reviewing some basic things, which either I needed clarification on or was already pretty good at. Each time I successfully finished a problem he'd give me a thumbs up and I couldn't help but feel insanely good about myself. I mean I know he was being paid but it just seemed so…special. His smooth voice brought me out of my thoughts "You seem pretty solid with most of this."

"I don't know I guess on some things." "I mean you might have some gaps but like you're picking everything thing up pretty well," he gave me another encouraging smile. "Thanks, but It would be better if this was as easy for me as my other classes. Anyway…" We finish up the weekend's work and soon its 6:30. He checks his phone. "I think we're out of time but good work." _Of course he'd want to leave ASAP. _"Thanks," I look down crestfallen. _What kind of guy would actually want to tutor me let alone hang out with me? "_Hey," he says "I think you'll be fine. You're picking up everything and I really think you're going to make a lot of improvements." He smiles again and heads towards the elevator. "Have good one," he says with one of those weird arm raises/salutes and/or waves that only hot guys can pull off. _Everything would be so much easier if I wasn't attracted to him. _I finish gathering my stuff and head downstairs to the bookstore. At least I get to see _Wicked _now.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! I know it was long but I really wanted to get Sam into this one! There might be a little M stuff coming up. ;) Only if you guys want it (and I might need a few pointers; suggestions are welcomed!) Please let me know.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! SO after a couple requests and a lot of thought on the future of this fic; I've decided that I'm going to start switching up on the POVS of my characters. Its mostly going to be Sam and Mercedes' views. So, this chapter is basically going to be Sam's POV dating back to the first tutoring session then the next will be Mercedes and its going to be switching back and forth. And they're probably will be switching of the POVS within the chapters too. Oh and another thing, I kind of made and edit; Sam has like a scruffy beard/mustache goatee. (He still looks hot) ;I just thought it adds to his persona in this story. I hope you guys like it! **

**You know the drill: I do not own glee but if I did Samcedes would be together forever, would have their own spinoff and we'd get to see Sam's natural brown hair!**

Sam POV

4:45pm. Sam was zoning out. As usual his professors strong German accent was distracting from the already dizzying combinatorics lesson. Sam scratched at his beard; _Damn, I really should shave this. Maybe when its not so fucking freezing outside. _When it came to his looks Sam didn't really think much of himself. He knew he wasn't bad looking; he had just accepted what he had.

His height is actually pretty good not tall enough to play basketball professionally but pretty good. But being overweight in middle school had seriously wrecked his self-esteem and even after he lost the weight from playing basketball he still felt weird about his looks._ Honestly the only time I look good are in pictures dad takes. But thats just great lighting_. His eyes are too green, (so green they resemble snot), too far apart and his hair can't decide whether it wants to be brown or blonde.

But those are nothing compared to how Sam feels about his mouth; one of the main reasons Sam started growing out his facial hair after high school was to distract from his massive mouth. Sam self-consciously rubbed his face again. He was brought out of his thoughts when his phone buzzed. He looks around and the cute brunette two seats away is staring at him. He gave her a small smile but she frowns in distaste at the fact that he hadn't turned off his phone for class.

_Good going Sam. _He considers himself a pretty friendly person _Apparently too friendly_; he often attributes it to his North Western upbringing but he's also a little quirky and pretty awkward around girls. He has friends who are girls and he did have a girlfriend once. At one point he felt he might have really liked her, but probably mostly because she had been his first. _What guy wouldn't have residual feelings for the first girl he had sex with? That is unless they were both too drunk to remember anything. _The sex had been pretty good they both agreed but they had also agreed it was having sex with like a sibling and neither one of them were into Game of Thrones-esque incest. Ultimately they decided it was better they stayed friends but they had drifted apart afterwards and didn't talk too much now. On that semi-depressing note Sam looked down at his beat up Iphone 3g he had text from Will.

Will: Hey, remember you're tutoring that girl today at 5:30

...

Will: You forgot didn't you?

_Shit._ Sam had completely forgot he started tutoring today. Its not like he had plans. He rarely ever had plans. But now he was going to have to be responsible for yet another thing. Senior year probably had to be more stressful than any other year combined in both college and high school. Majoring in both math and jazz performance was a workload that he hadn't originally expected. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but it was starting to seem like he was only going to complete the necessary credits for jazz this year. Leaving him to have to take another year to complete the math portion of his degree. He was grateful that Will had texted him about tutoring.

Its not like he really needed the money. His parents were pretty well off and were glad to support him until he got settled (he was at NYU on a full scholarship anyway) but Sam felt he needed to start really earning a living and was trying to wean himself off being supported by his parents. He was going to be graduating relatively soon, and he really needed to think economically especially since he Will and Nate were renting. And rent in New York City is anything but cheap.

Sam: Ermmmm, maybe? But thanks for reminding me.

Will replied a few seconds later.

Will: No problem but get back to that crazy shit you call math.

Sam smirked. His friends were the best. Unbeknownst to him the cute brunette who had previously snuffed him was staring at him, _God he's hot. Too bad guys that hot are like gay 90% of the time._

5:25pm

I rush from class in the frigid weather to the NYU building where tutoring is taking place. _I hope I'm not late or anything. _He got in the elevator and rode up to the 7th floor; once he gets off he looks around and sees no ones in sight. He walks down the hallway and he sees another set of elevators. _Well it isn't 5:30 yet. I guess she's not here. _It's actually pretty quiet in here. Sam sits down in once of the lounge chairs next to elevators.

_I guess I'll just wait then._ Sam waits a couple more minutes and checks his phone, _Hmmm, its 5:35 now. _Sam gets up and starts pacing. Down the hall he sees a rather short girl pacing and looking at her phone and it doesn't even register to him that might be the girl he's tutoring. _Woah, she's cute I mean her face…her body is like wow. _

Sam prides himself on being attracted to girls of all persuasions but this girl was like nothing he'd ever seen. She's wearing like a girls version of his black pea coat and had a gray skully perched on top of her braided head. _Should I introduce myself? Or say hi? Aggg why am I so damn awkward!? I'm probably staring. _She looks up from her phone and I'm looking into two of the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen.

They're large and round and slightly wide set and just..._Stunning. But she upon closer inspection she looks kind of young. A freshman? _She speaks in low smooth voice. "Are you Sam?" _Shit! This is the girl I'm tutoring? God that means she's like 16; Will didn't mention anything about her being like super gorgeous. Ah, damn well why would he? He wouldn't even think of her that way. Aww man she's shivering; Sam pull it together she's too young! _"Yes. Hey" I shake her hand and remark at how nice her hand feels in mine. _Sam stop_.

She speaks again in a slightly more nervous tone "I'm Mercedes, sorry I'm a little late. I just had swimming and there was this mess with the are train and..." Sam can't help but inwardly smile, _She doesn't even know that without Will's help I wouldn't even be here. _Sam cant figure out but he feels like he needs to reassure her that it was ok, _It's only five minutes_ he thought. "Its alright, gotta love the MTA," he smiled at her. Immediately he knew it was the wrong think to do as her already dark brown eyes darken and she averts her eyes. Silence. _God. I even make 16 year old girls uncomfortable. Why do I even try? It's all right I guess, I'm here to try and help her out and that's what I'm going to fucking do_. "Do you want to get started?" "Yeah sure," she says in a significantly higher pitched voice. I cringe. Knowing its my fault that she's uncomfortable. _Can I not do anything right? _I lead her to the nearest lounge chair next to a table and she quietly starts to take out her books. _I'm just going to try harder not to creep her out. _ Something about her makes me smile again, despite my best judgment. "So, what are your issues with Algebra 2?"

It takes her a second to respond, but she speaks in her normal voice, "Just about everything, I mean I feel like I occasionally understand the material, but when it comes to homework or tests, I just can't perform; I study like crazy but his tests are kind of insane. I'm not the only one with issues in the class either. He expects us to randomly apply what he's taught us. It can be so frustrating." I can't help being mesmerized not only by her face but also with how she speaks_. Her words flow so organically and she talks with her hands. They aren't that small but they are so delicate and soft looking and would…gahhh. _She looks at me and I realize I was staring, so I quickly start speaking and avert my eyes.

"Your teacher emailed me and he said he wanted us to cover not only what you're working on in class but more basic algebra." She looks down, seemingly ashamed. _Sam what the hell? You probably just made her feel like shit. What should I say? _"Just to see where you're at." _She's still quiet. Man I've really fucked up this time. _I run my fingers through my hair and down my beard. _ Why is this so damn hard? _"Why don't we just work on current things today?" _I hope I said the right thing this time. _She seems to be deep in thought but she speaks. "My teacher said that he'd give me an algebra 1 practice book, but I don't have it today. Maybe the next time we meet?" _Great! It seems like there's going to be a 'next time', seems like you didn't blow it Sam. Wait…blow what?_ "Sounds good." She lets out a breath and I feel myself start breathing easier. _  
_

She starts taking off her jacket and I have to avert my eyes because I can't trust myself not stare her body down. Eventually I look and I know I'm in hell. What's the difference? _I'm going to kill Will. _She wearing her school uniform shirt which fits way to tightly across her…._God, I feel like such a fucking perv. Just focus on tutoring her Sam, focus on tutoring. _We work through the problems and it disappoints me to see such an obviously intelligent girl have so many issues with the subject. Looking over her work she is obviously competent and seems to be picking up everything really well. The amount of issues she has with the class cant be only her fault. There are some clerical issues and I honestly believe that when a student has so many issues with a class then there has to be something up with the teacher as well. Her voice interrupts my thoughts, "Well...that is pretty much it. I actually completed an assignment! Thank you!"She does a little fist pump, something inside me stirs that I'm not sure I really want to admit the nature of. Simply, it makes me feel amazing that I could help someone finish an assignment so well.

"Its no problem," I can't help but grin like a cheeky bastard. I see her eyes flit to my teeth. _Crap, my gap._ I close my mouth quickly suddenly feeling self conscious. Her cell phone rings and its her mom, by the way she's speaking to her I can tell they have a close relationship and she's actual respects her. _God, what am I going to do about this? Focus Sam. I should meet her mom or something to figure out times and days. _Soooo?" "Oh, sorry my mom is going to come out in a few minutes to talk times and things. Is that ok?" "Yeah, I was just going to ask about that."

Its quiet now and I can hear her breathing. I stare at my shoes and notice the stark contrast of the brown leather against the gray of the carpet. _Should I make conversation? I mean she probably wouldn't want to talk to me. I'm not that interesting. _Then she speaks. "So, you play guitar?" I look up at her and I really take her in. I feel my heart rate increase. _Shit. _The sun is setting outside and is casting a glow on her face that seems almost too perfect. _I wish I had my camera or something. What the hell? Come on Sam stop you're being such a fucking creeper. _

"Yeah, I've been playing jazz guitar since I was like seven." She seems really impressed and I shift under her gaze. "Really? Jazz? Seven? That's amazing! I wish I played an instrument. I'm only good with like drawing and painting." "Really? That's awesome." I say taking off my hat and mussing up my hair, "I can't draw for my life. Which is funny since my mom draws and paints too." _Wait, why did I just mention my mom? _I shift again, _I need some coffee or something, I can't even think straight right now. _

There's a pause and she starts speaking again. "Erm, what year are you? I mean,um... what are you majoring in?" "I'm at Steinhardt for Mathematics and Jazz performance actually. And I'm a senior.""Oh! Wow. That's...cool" She pauses again. _Why can't I come up with anything to say to her_? She starts speaking again, "How was your holiday?" "Oh, I went to Seattle to see family. Which is always awesome."

Her eyes widen in surprise, "I was out there too! I love Seattle. I really think I want to go to the University of Washington." _Wow. Honestly that makes her 10 times cooler. Of all places? I mean both of my parents went there. Is this girl real?_ I respond in shock "Really? Do you have fam-" "Hey honey!" I'm interrupted by what seems to be Mercedes' mother. They look and sound a lot a like but Mercedes body type is well more… just more. She turns to introduce herself and seems to be a very energetic but likable woman.

The few times I glance over to Mercedes she seems bewildered especially when her mom gives away her nickname Mercy. _Mercy…thats...nice. _I inwardly smile. Her mother prompts us to exchange numbers and I decide for professionalism to give her mom the card but use my cell phone to input her number. I want to be as relatable as humanly possible. "Sam A. Evans," her mom reads out, "What does the 'A' stand for?"

_Haha, nothing like explaining my middle name _ "Ahh, Alessio. It's Italian. My great grandfather changed our name to Evans when he got to Washington. Why Evans of all names I'll never know." I laugh. _According to my dad he was real character_. I stand up to leave; I turn around to look at Mercy, _Dammit Sam you really can't start on that nickname. You'll only get like attached. Its best not even to say her name that much_. "I'll see you Friday," I turn to her mom "It was nice meeting you," he says as he gets on the elevator. "Bye,"

I exhale after the elevator doors closes. _Its days like these that make me wish I were a smoker. _I head out the building and go to Starbucks to grab a quick coffee and take the train over to our apartment. _Should I tell Will how pissed I am at him? He wouldn't really understand though would he? _

I walk into our apartment and Will and Blaine are already they're sitting on the couch talking about their kind of neo jazz band 'The Crew Team'. Our apartment is actually pretty decently sized and priced for Manhattan. "Hey man, Artie is at the studio late tonight. But how did tutoring go?"I through down my bad and walk over to the fridge which proves to be pretty much empty save a can of wasabi powder;_Why do we have this and shouldn't it be in this be in the cabinet?. _And a jar of pickles.

I turn my back to Will to hide my smile. Despite all the shit they put me through, Will Scheuster, Blaine Anderson and Artie Abrams have to be the greatest friends alive. We all met through NYU's jazz program with Will on the sax, Artie on the upright bass and Blaine on the horn. We sound seriously dope when we jam together. "It was great man. Mercy-Mercedes is a good kid." I feel my face heat up as I think of her.

Nate speaks next "Well that's good dude, what's your schedule going to be like now?" "Pretty much the same, I mean I'll just be tutoring her Tuesdays and Fridays from 5:30 to 6:30. It's no big deal." Will gets up from the couch and heads over to the fridge and slicks back his hair, "Theres nothing in there." He ignores me and miraculously pulls out a beer from the bottom drawer. He twists it open takes a swig and says "Well...glad it went well-" "Now tell us why your smiling like a pedo at a playground?"Blaine interrupts. sWill arches his brow as he takes another swig from the beer.

_God, any other time I'd be cracking up but… _"Err, no reason. You guys are constantly going off about how damn smiley I am." Will of course sees right through the bullshit and Nate turns around from the couch, clearly sensing some shit on the horizon. "Yes, you're very fucking happy which I cannot understand seeing that you come from the rainforest that is Seattle. BUT you seem _extra_ smiley_."_ Blaine enters the conversation, "What did you meet someone?" Immediately I think of Mercedes' glowing smile and freak out. _No, this can't happen. _ "Dude, come on you know I _never_ meet _anyone_."

Blaine cuts in "Yes, but we haven't seen you this fucking smiley since you got your cherry popped by erm…" He snaps at Will to finish his sentence, "Melissa." "Yes! Dear sweet Melissa, who had a rather nice ass if I say so myself." Will laughed and said, "I second that notion." "I've seen better!" "Oh, ho, ho!" Blaine said, "So you _did _meet someone? What's her name? What's her siigggggnn?"

I start laughing, "Fuck off man, and what'd I tell you about quoting Biggie?" With that my phone rang, "Guys shut up its my parents," I pick up the phone. "Hey mom." From the background Blaine and Will shout, "MAMA B! R MAN" (Their nicknames for my parents Barbara and Russell, who are kind of the definition of West Coast hippies gone refined(ish)). "Hey Sammy, lemme put you on speaker phone your dad wants to talk to you too. How was tutoring today?" _Damn, did everyone remember that it was today except me? _Blaine and Will turn to Shanghai Palace's menu. It was takeout night. Then again every night is. "It was pretty good I guess." I smiled thinking of Mercedes' fist pump when she finished her homework.

My dad's deep voice came through the line "Is that a smile I hear? Is this the girl you're are tutoring? Whats her name?" _Why does everyone seem to know me better than I know myself?_ "Hey dad." I say avoiding the actual question. "Hey Sam. Now answer the question." "Ah, dad its not like that. I'm just tutoring her and her names Mercedes. Besides she's 16. Which is like really not ok." As I say this Will looks up from the couch and gives me a death glare. "That didn't stop your father!" my mom said with a laugh.

My parents are 7 years met when my mom when she was 20 and she moved to Seattle as a transfer student from the University of Portland to the University to the University of Washington where he had graduated from. "Well, she is still a minor hun," my dad said directed to my mom. "Hey Sam, just be careful ok? Trust me I know about this kind of thing." "Yeah dad. But seriously it's not like that. She's just a nice girl."

"Right. Sure ok son. She'd be crazy not to like you and when you do admit to yourself that you might have feelings for her," "But-" I begin to interrupt. "Which you most likely will. You wait for her to turn 18 and manage not to screw it up before then." I let out a long sight. "Dad, its really not like that she's cool and I'm just interested in tutoring her. I did have something funny to mention to you about her though." I can practically hear my mom shaking her head. "Well I guess I can let you rant about her a little so go ahead." "Well um…" I look over at Blaine and Will who are eyeing me closely. I go into my room and shut the door, "She's..."

I get off the phone with my parents and Blaine and Will are staring at me. "What?" I know whats coming. Will spoke "Dude, you do realize that this a relatively small apartment and we know you pretty fucking well right? "Erm, yes?" "Then how do you think you could have a conversation basically telling your parents about your 16 year old tutee and expect us, not to figure out that you like her?" Will looks pissed and Blaine just looks amused, I look back and forth at between them, the Shanghai Palace menu sitting on the table.

_Shit._

_"_I'm not really feeling Chinese tonight...How about Mexican?"

**I hope you guys liked it! Yeah so Will is actually Will Scheuster, I thought he should be in here somewhere. He's just 22 instead of being in his 30s. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I've been like dead! Senior year is kicking my butt with all of these applications. Thanks for all of the great reactions to the POV switch up(s). Enjoy!**

**Unfortunately: I do not own glee but if I did Samcedes would be together forever, would have their own spinoff and we'd get to see Sam's natural brown hair!**

**Mercedes POV**

_Im running late again the booth is dim_

_And it is cold and me, Ill miss this place_  
_Im in a sentimental state_  
_While running late trams forget to stop_

_And everythings in boxes_  
_Pact up stamp to go but who knows_  
_So Im running away running too late_

Mercedes was riding the train to tutoring, Little Dragon's Place to Belong blaring on her shuffle. Her mind on the only guy she'd been thinking about for the past few weeks. Sam. Her disaterous crush on Finn was now a distant memory as she now realized that there were way better guys out there. It didn't matter to her that Sam was being paid to work with her twice a week, she knew that he was genuinely nice and she realized that she wanted him. Badly.

_Running to stay_

_Maybe Ill stumble upon a magic wand_  
_A treasure a rocket a place to belong_  
_A place to belong_

_Soon the street lights_  
_An orange glow the cab speeding_  
_As I go so long a quick goodbye_  
_Before I change my mind_

_So long a quick goodbye_  
_Before I change my mind_  
_So long goodbye, oh oh_

Snapping out of her thoughts Mercedes got off the train at 8th Street.; it was only 4:30 and she was super early for tutoring. She'd been able to skip swimming because she'd gotten her period and she couldn't be happier. She head up to her Mom's office and stopped by her desk to say hi.

"You're pretty early," she said giving me a wink.

"Mom stop! You're so embarrassing." Practically every time I have tutoring she picks at me about my crush on Sam. I just don't think she knows the extent of which I like him. Because I think I've got it bad.

"Im just kidding with you honey." Lets go take a walk ok? I need to stretch my legs and get out of this Flu ridden office." As if on queue, several of her coworkers broke out into a fit of coughing and sneezing.

She rushes me out of her office and we head back out into the brisk February air. "If people are so sick, why aren't they at home?" My mom shrugs, "Denial I guess." We head down the street to Oren's Daily Roast for some tea and we ask each other about our days. As much as I love my mom. My mind keeps wandering to Sam. Just the thought of him makes me feel warmer than the peppermint tea I was drinking.

"Mercy!?"

"Huh?" "Are you ok?" My mom gives me a knowing smirk.

"Hmm, uh, yeah I'm fine." I glance at my phone. "It's 5, we should head back." She shakes her head. "Ok, but remember what you're there for." I nod and jump up to throw out my tea. "Lets go."

We get back to her floor and Sam still isn't there. But what makes things worse is that the lounge chairs by the elevator are full. Leaving Sam and I without seats. "Dammit! What are we going to do? He's going to be here soon." My mom gives me a sharp look, "You need to stop worrying about that boy and think. You're here all the time you'll figure it out."

With that she heads to the bathroom, leaving me clueless on where Sam and I can sit. I shake my head and walk into her office and get my math things from her desk. I'm walking back towards the elevators when I realize that I've found a new location. Its more secluded and a smaller space but theres less chance of interruption and we have a great view of Washington Square Park. I hear my text notification and it's from Sam. _  
_

"Hey, where are you?"

Instead of texting back I head out to the elevators and see him standing, obviously perplexed at our lack of work space. Before he notices me I have the chance to check him out again. Immediately I start breathing quicker and shot of warmth heads straight to my- _Mercy! Stop. How pathetic can you be?_ "Hey!" He turns to me and smiles, his green eyes glittering. _  
_

"So, as you can see, our normal space has been hijacked but I've found us another good space." I turn to lead him to our new spot and I realize he isn't following me. I turn around and he looks kind of dazed. "Sam?" He snaps out of whatever trance he's in and looks at me. "Aren't you going to follow me?" I say with a twinge of laughter in my voice. His mouth curves into a half smile and says "Right, yeah sorry."

I lead him into our new space and he takes it all in. "So..." I start, "This is it." "Oh, cool. Nice view too." He looks at me and I realize fully that this new space is much smaller and I can feel the warmth of his body, and I realize how much bigger than me he is. I look up into his eyes and I see how truly green they really are. It doesn't really register who looks away first but I realize that I'm taking out my math things. He takes of his hat and pulls up a stool to the bar like table thats directly up against the window. I haven't sat down yet and sit in a stool leaving one between us. _No need to freak him out. _ Although I still feel the heat radiating off of his body.

He speaks first, "Sorry, If I'm a little slow today. I'm really tired. I have midterms soon and my friend decided to have his birthday at the Domino's down the street even though he knows I have a test tomorrow." I'm stunned. We've been tutoring for weeks and this is one the few times he has actually voluntarily given info up about himself. I still haven't spoken and he turns to look at me. He seems a little mad at himself. "Sorry, that has absolutely nothing to do with math." "Oh, no its no problem I kind of just spaced out there. But um, party at Dominos? Thats interesting."

He seems relieved. "Yeah," he says with a slight laugh. "I didn't even know Dominos had like eat-in spaces till today." "I know, if I didn't walk by there pretty much everyday on the way to the A train I wouldn't think that existed either." I trail off realizing this is like the first non-math related thing we've talked about. And I like it. I look at him and he's searching my face. I notice for the first time that he actually has a light sprinkling of freckles.

_Can he get anymore perfect? _"Anyway," he starts, "Math?" "Yup," I say. I look down slightly embarrassed because I must've been staring.

...

We finish my math assignment with about 15 minutes to spare and we've never actually had to deal with extra time before. "You know whats funny?" I'm surprised because its the 2nd time in a day that he's instigated conversation. "What?" I say turning to him.

He's looking at me but then turns to look out the window in front of us. The sun is setting and I can't help but feel at home with him. _It's just so easy to be with him. _"I'm going to Domino's for a party and I'm actually lactose intolerant." "Really?" I saw turning towards him. His body language is completely different that when we were working. He's leaning on the table and is turned towards me and I cant help but feel surprised that he's so close.

And I want more.

"I know. An Italian that can't eat cheese. It was hell growing up. My grandmother would make like lasagna or something and when I'd load up on parmesan I'd get a crazy head ache and I didn't know why until super recently." I can't help but smile.

He turns to me and smiles. "What? It's not funny." I giggle. _Since when do I fucking giggle? _"Oh, yes it is. Ever think of not putting pounds of cheese on your food?" "Never! Cheese and meat are my livelihood!" I shake my head and look out the window. I feel his eyes on me and heat rushes to my cheeks, but I don't look back. _I must just be imagining this. _

It feels like forever before he speaks again. "Hey," he says softly. I turn to see he's running his long fingers through his perfect hair,with his eyes on mine except they're much darker than before. _It must be because the sun is going down. _"I'm going to head out..." I nod. "See you friday ok?" "Yeah...Bye." He nods and walks away. Suddenly the warmth I'd been used to for the past hour dissipates leaving me feeling hollow and alone.

**Sam POV**

It feels strange walking away from her. Theres so much more I wish I could say to her. Hearing her laugh just makes everything better. But it also reminds me how young she is. _Too young. 16 years young. It makes me feel even worse that its my birthday next week. I'm almost 6 years older than her. Sam, just stay friendly but not too friendly. Its not worth all the shit that could hit the fan._

I make my way to the Dominos and see Blaine Will and Artie sitting at a table. Its been a little strained with Will in some ways since that first tutoring session. I try not to say much about it but Blaine and Artie are always making fun of me about it. Artie calls out, "Well, if it isn't Mr. Cradle-Robber himself!" Will throughs him a dark look, which he ignores. "Hell, it's my birthday and I say what I want. It's the truth too," Artie is my third roommate and plays jazz upright bass. He Nate and Blaine and my other friend Carl are accompanying me at my senior recital in May.

I sit down, "So, have we ordered yet?" Blaine speaks up, "Nah, Will's being a bitch about the toppings even though its not his birthday." Will speaks, "As usual Sam, you're the mediator." I smirk, even through all of our shit, Will and I will always be the closest. "All right so heres what we do..."

20 minutes later we are all munching on some deliciously generic deep dish Domino's cracking jokes when two girls walk in. Artie immediately raises his eyebrows and gives me a look that invites me to the chase. I shrug, knowing that they probably won't be interested anyway. He rolls his eyes and walks up to the counter to order something.

He eyes both girls and encourages girl A to check me out. She turns and I get a good look at her. She's pretty enough. Dirty blonde hair with grey eyes. Not usually my thing and as tall as she is it would be nicer if she was curvy instead of the more obvious 'tall and slim' build.

Nonetheless she seemed interested and girls are never interested. Artie is cosy-ing up to girl B while Blaine and Will seem to get the vibe of where the evening is heading and get up to head back to the apartment, though as they leave Blaine gives me a slightly disappointed look while Will looks decidedly smug.

"Hi, I'm Chloe," immediately I'm put off by her voice. She speaks in a deep voice when obviously her actual pitch was much higher. I put that aside and give her a chance. _Maybe she'll be really cool._

My hopes that she'd be good company dwindles as the evening goes on.

"I like pretty much came to NYU for the party scene and connections you know? And its so crazy because people are always asking me to model for them but I'm like of course not. I take myself seriously so I'm in communications because I love fashion and I just have to be in the fashion industry you know?" I nod periodically trying to get other things out of her but she just would not let a word in otherwise.

Artie and girl B, who introduced herself as Millie had started making out and the girls invite us back to their apartment. Some how I get dragged along, but I guess I feet obligated to make sure Artie gets home alive.

We get to their apartment which oozes 'trust fund' and privilege. Artie and Millie go into the only room which leaves me and Chloe in the living room. We sit on the stiff girly white leather couch and I take in my surroundings. Theres pretty much nothing authentic about there space as everything looks like they took it right out of _Architectural Digest_. _There are some pretty sick pieces in the magazine but its supposed to inspire your home not be copied and pasted_,_is it really that hard for some people to be creative? Then again what do I know about decorating apartments? _I stare at the coffee table for what seems like forever before I decide to speak. "So-" but I'm cut off by Chloe's lips as she straddles me with lighting speed. Her thin lips feel scaly against my own and her elbow is digging into my ribs. She breaks the kiss and starts to trail her hand down to my really not hard dick. "Some one not happy to see me?" She pouts which contorts her face in a really odd way. With her guard down I roll her off of me.

"Yeah, I really don't know where you got the idea that I wanted to have sex with you." "Why wouldn't you want to have sex with me? I knew you were too hot." Before I can say anything a loud moan breaks through the tension. "Ohhh. Fuckkkk. Artieeeee..." Chloe lunges at me again but I jump up because , A: I don't want to hear Artie fuck and B: I don't want to get the life sucked out of me by the female version of Jack Skeleton. " I think I'm going to go now," I say rushing to the door hearing very loud rhythmic thumps against the walls. "You must be gay not to want this!" I hear her call out as I close the door.

As I walk to the train. I can't help but realize that all I could think about with I was with Chloe was...

Mercedes.

**Love it? Hate it? Review or else!**

**I do not own A Place to Belong; By, Little Dragon**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews, follows and favorites! They really mean a lot. Oh, and shout out to ****dioyou123: Thanks for the review. You really got me thinking about the voice I've been giving to Mercedes and not only do I want her to be well adjusted but also mature enough to handle all thats coming with Sam. Obviously she still has a lot of growing to do but I'm definitely making sure that what she says is more thoughtful from now on.**

**Anyways: ****I do not own glee but if I did Samcedes would be together forever, would have their own spinoff and we'd get to see Sam's natural brown hair!**

**Sam POV**

_This is bad. Really bad. There is no possible way that I can actually be into this girl?_ _She's 16! It's insane for me to event think of her that way. You know what Sam? It's fine, she's pretty thats it, you can be friendly but you're her tutor. End of story._

I walk into my apartment to see Blaine and Will playing poker with what looks like wasabi in the middle of the table. Will speaks first, "Hey man how'd it go with Chloe?" I shudder as I think of her dry lips on mine. I go to grab a glass of water to wash the feeling way. Will looks confused and slightly pissed, but Blaine looks amused. "Ha! I knew you wouldn't sleep with her! She wasn't even that pretty." Will responds looking shocked, "What do you mean? She was pretty hot!?" I nearly choke on my water. "Dude, lets not continue this. She fucking attacked me! Despite what you may think, it was not a nice experience. I'm lucky I got out of there with my balls still intact. Besides the fact that I wasn't attracted to her at all, I was especially turned off by hearing Artie fuck in the background. The girl he was with sounded like a hyena"

Despite Will being upset, all three of us burst out laughing. Blaine was the first to catch his breath, "That Millie girl has the weirdest voice. Well second to Chloe, but I can just imagine," Blaine starts imitating her falsetto voice, "Oh Artie, yes, yes!" "Dude, thats actually just how she sounded." "I bet," we both turn to see Will shaking his head. "I still can't believe you passed up on that, I mean you_ never_ get laid." Blaine quickly responds. "Well,I for one think its great that he's not sleeping with random girls. Its always better if you actually like the girl. And _you're_ one to talk about not getting laid." With that Will turns beet red and becomes really interesting in his shitty hand of cards. "So..." I say attempting to diffuse any tension because Blaine's sending death glares at Will, "Umm,Whats with the wasabi?"

"Well," Blaine says, "Because both of us have practically no money, we decided, 'hell why not have the loser of each round take a spoonful of wasabi.' I'm winning, obviously which is why little 'ol Will is pouting right now." Will flips him off and I can't help but laugh, "Well, its kind of lame to play poker with just two people. Can I join?" "Well, I'm going to increase the stakes," Blaine says addressing both of us, "If you can handle taking two spoonfuls of wasabi when I totally own your asses, then yes you can join." I take a look at Will and he gives me the nod. I grab four beers from the fridge and sit down. _It's going to be a long night. _Blaine shakes his head and laughs, "You guys are fucking idiots."

...

I don't remember my combinatorics class too much but I do know I have tutoring now. For some reason the weather is unnaturally warm for February and I strip off my peacoat. I walk over to Mercedes's mom's office and head upstairs. Its unusually quiet and I see Mercedes sitting in our our old space. "Hey!" I say excited to see her. She stands up and Im surprised to see that not only is she not wearing her uniform but she also looks...well beautiful but...different. A_lmost my age? _"Hey babe," she says in her smooth, low voice. "Whats up?" _Wait? What? Babe? _She approaches me and with surprising ease, she pulls me down into a kiss. Her soft lips dominate mine and I hear her moan into the kiss, I resist the urge to groan myself. She breaks the kiss. "So," she says breathlessly "Are you going to tutor me in calculus or what? Oh, and how was your first day of Grad school?" "What?" I say still dazed. She bites her lip and I have the urge to kiss her again. "How was your first day?" I stare, confused at her question. Then I notice. She has a NYU ID on...for a student.

A strong jazz horn interrupts my thoughts. Still disoriented; I look around searching for the source, Its my iPhone alarm. Slowly, yesterdays events come back to me and I remember last night was filled with wasabi,beer,Will and I losing at poker and more beer. The two of us are pretty good, but Blaine is wayyyyy better. I realize that I'm drenched in sweat and also alone. _At least I was just dreaming. _I sigh with relief, knowing all hell would've broken lose if I had actually made out with Mercedes. _But, she was older, and it seemed like she was actually an NYU student._ _No,I didn't just dream about her, I'm just all messed up from that encounter with Chloe. Get it together Sam. Thats the last time you mix wasabi and beer. _I head to the bathroom, trying to ignore the discomfort of my boner and take a cold(ish) shower. I lean my head against the cold white tiles as the water streams down my back. _No more thinking about Mercedes, __I need to get it together for this midterm today. _

The day goes by quickly and I have a pretty good feeling that I aced my midterm, despite the fact that my morning was laced with coffee and last minute cramming._ I'm actually pretty excited for my birthday next tuesday, but ahhh, tomorrows Valentine's day, one of the most annoying days of the year. Its like the city throws up pink and romance while I sit in the studio practicing guitar or studying. I mean I could go out if I wanted to, but I have more important things to be bothered with._ I get a text from Will as I head over to Steinhardt for guitar practice.

"Hey man, find some way out of tutoring Friday. I got us all some tickets to see Wayne Shorter play at Carnegie Hall"

"No way! How the hell did you manage those?"

"Dude, get with it. NYU Student Rush Tickets are the way of the future."

"Oh, right I always forget about those. As for tutoring I guess I can ask her to reschedule."

"Ugg, fine. But isn't one day a week enough anyway?"

I sigh, ever since tutoring started Will's been so moody.

"Later man, jazz practice"

I text Mercedes,

"Hey, can we reschedule for tomorrow at five? I'm going to a concert Friday."

I shut off my phone immediately, preventing myself for eagerly waiting for her reply. _Great. Now I''m seeing her on Valentine's Day._

**Mercedes POV**

Leaving school to see my mom I see a text from Sam, my heart skips a beat just thinking about his eyes.

"Hey, can we reschedule for tomorrow at five? I'm going to a concert Friday."

"Yeah, of course. No problem."

Immediately after I send it I regret it. _Ugg I just sounded way too eager. At least I have a dress down day tomorrow so I can look vaguely attractive. Shit! I have nothing to wear. And seeing as V-Day is my least favorite holiday of them all I need to wear all black. Oh and I can wear that NARS red lipstick I just bought. Hmmm, I've saved enough maybe I can get a skirt or something b/c I have nothing cute enough to wear as bottoms. Its crazy to think that I actually have time to think about clothes. Before tutoring with Sam I was always so stressed and I'd never have time for leisure, but now..._

Out of nowhere two pale arms wrap around waist. "Hmmm, who could this be?" I say with a twinge of humor to my voice. Its Tina, and she's especially bubbly "I feel like I haven't seen you all day! Where ya heading?" "I was actually just about to hit Urban Outfitters to find a skirt or something for tomorrow. And guess what?" "What?" "Sam rescheduled tutoring for tomorrow so I get to see him!" "Ohhhh, so is he your motivation to dress extra nicely?" "Maybe, but I want to wear all black! Wanna come with?" "Sure, and I have something to tell you too." "What?" I say with a knowing smirk. "Shush!" she says, "Wait till we get on the train ok?" "Alrigggghht," I say playfully.

Once we get on the 4 train she dishes, "Ok, so Mike and I have decided to start dating."She exhales dramatically. "You have NO Idea how much I've wanted to say that. Its been killing me all day!" I smirk, "HA! I knew it. You guys are so obvious! When did he ask you out?" She grins widely, "Well actually, it was more of a mutual decision. We've been friends forever and it just seemed right. So one day we were hanging out and talking and we were just like 'why not give it a try?' And so now we're a won't be Facebook official until after tomorrow when 'cuffing season' ends."

I smile thinking about all of the couples that hooked up and broke up in the past few weeks. But something tells me Mike and Tina are going to make it. "Great! You guys had some crazy sexual tension going on so its about time! I'm happy for you girly." I bump her with my hip and we break out laughing. She blushes and changes the subject."So what are you thinking you want to buy for tomorrow?"

**Valentines Day**

I actually look pretty damn good today. I'm really happy I'm wearing all black, it just suits my personality more. _Although I do love a good red. _But while everyones wearing their reds and pinks Im wearing a cute, black, 90s style slightly cropped, sleeveless sweater with a high waisted vegan leather skirt,lace tights, black doc martens and red lipstick. I even managed to clip a bow into my long box braids, which I actually attempted to stye today. I know that by tomorrow all of this great confidence is going to go out the window and I'll go back to feeling super frumpy in my school uniform. _But at least I actually got some candy-grams today._ _Practically all I've eaten today are lollipops and m&ms._

Its so great to see Mike and Tina together, they haven't gone public but its obvious that they are being especially flirty. I also feel kind of honored that Tina decided to share her secret with me. But I still can't get over what she told me yesterday, _She actually had a crush on Finn for the longest before she liked Mike!? I guess we both have similar taste in guys?_

By the end of the day I can hardly wait for tutoring. Even though I'm making some reservations on not falling for Sam. I'm seriously debating whether or not to say "Happy Valentine's Day." _But you don't even care about this damn holiday. Well, you do except your single, so it sucks. _My mom has class tonight so my dads taking me home and we're ordering take out. _That should be fun I guess. _Before I leave school I see Tina and Mike and give them both congratulatory hugs for the 50th time that day. "You guys are almost official soak it in! I just know you're going to be the 'it' couple because everyone is so fucking tired of the Quick and Finchel drama."

Mike smiles, "Thanks Mercedes, You have no idea how hard it is being their friends." "And I don't want to, later guys." Santana pops up out of nowhere looking amazing in a bright red a-line dress and says "Have fun on your Italian Stallion!" "I second that notion." Chimes in Kurt. "Mercedes you are so lucky he's not gay. Because he's seriously perfect." "He is quite an attractive Unicorn" adds Brittany "You guys are horrible. Thats what I get for showing you a picture of him. I banning you and Satan from ever meeting him." Santana scoffs, "Please girl I'm going to your wedding so put me on the fucking guest list."I scoff, _Right like thats going to happen._ "Yeah, sure. Bye " I give all three of them quick hugs and head to the train.

"Hey mom!" "Hi honey, you know I just can't get over how beautiful you are. This outfit is so great! I understand why your dressed up today," she winks. "Ah, mom seriously stop winking every time I come here for tutoring. Its not like that ok?" "Alright if you say so." To be honest I've had a lot of time to think about Sam and I realize that it really can't work I mean he's 21, he has his whole life ahead of him and so do I, but we're both at completely different places and I can't expect him to ever reciprocate my feelings. _I just can't be hurt again._ "So, when tutoring ends your dad said he'd meet you in front of the book store ok? And I should be home by 10. " "Alright mom I'll see you later. Love you" She gives me a quick hug and I go to grab a snack from the office kitchen and settle down with one of the advanced copy teen novels laying around my moms office.

...

I'm deeply engrossed in the book when Sam shows up, "Hey!" He exclaims. I nearly jump out of my skin. "Oh my god. Never sneak do that when I'm reading. I have some crazy reflexes." He laughs, "Ok, dually noted." I place the book down and get out my math stuff. I notice as he regards the cover and reads the blurb, "Hmm, cool cover and it seems interesting." My heart sinks, the cover is featuring a stunning, pale, auburn haired, big blue eyed beauty in a victorian style dress with a ghost next to her. _Thats probably his type._ _I can't believe I ever expected that he would..._ "Um, yeah its really good," I feel the high of my confidence wear down and I change the subject, "How was that party at Domino's?" He laughs and shakes his head, "It was a good as Domino's gets I guess. I actually didn't get a headache even though I ate a lot."

"Really?" I say surprised, "How?" He smirks, "I actually think its because I had so much wasabi." "Wasabi?" "Yeah, after we ate we went back to our apartment and played poker and instead of bettering money the loser of each round would have to have two spoonfuls of wasabi." I bust out laughing, _He's fricking awesome. A Wasabi Poker Challenge? Thats great!_ "What?! You guys are crazy!" He blushes and smiles as he runs his fingers through his hair, "Probably, but if you think we're crazy you should see our apartment. We have one of those motion detecting talking fish. It scares the shi-I mean crap out of people whenever they visit...Then again maybe you shouldn't see my apartment."

He laughs, embarrassed and jams his hat over his head before taking it off again and mussing up his hair." He turns to me and while his hair is standing on end, he looks positively hot. I burst out laughing, he smirks, "That bad huh?" "Mhm," I nod still in giggling. He fixes it back and stares out the window. I realize we still haven't started working on math but I don't care. But I remember my promise to myself and the pressure I'm under to fix my math grade. I get out my math things and get his attention, "Ok, so heres what we were working in class today..."

We finish my assignments again with plenty of time to spare. I don't expect him to start conversation again but he does, "Have you heard of _Animorphs_?" I light up immediately, remembering the massive collection of the books my brother and sister had. "Yes! My brother and sister read those all the time. The covers are hilarious!" He smiles widely showing his gap but it gives him the type of boyish quality that I love. "One of my roommates found out that there was like an _Animorphs_ movie or TV show for the longest."

My eyes widen in surprise, and I smile. _God Mercy, stop smiling all the time you're probably scaring him._ "Are you serious? Who would actually watch that?" " I don't know. My parents hardly ever let me watch TV." "Really? What did you do? Are you an only child?" "Yeah, and I pretty much played outside a lot. I've always been really close to my parents. I remember when I was little and I'd have friends over I wouldn't let them talk to my dad because I thought they were going to take him away or something." I grin, "Really?"

"Yeah, my dad used to smoke and they were just starting to teach us in school that smoking was bad or whatever and I thought he was going to die so I made him quit by throwing out all of his cigarettes." At this point I'm laughing again and I can't help but imagine a little Sam throwing out cartons of cigarettes. He blushes again and I can tell that he's embarrassed so I change the topic, "So who are you going to see tomorrow?" "Wayne Shorter have you heard of him?" "No, what type of music does he play?" "He's actually one of the best Jazz Sax players around. You should check him out if Jazz is your thing." To be honest I hadn't listened to that much Jazz but I'm pretty much open to everything. "Ok, I definitely will."

We look out the window and the suns setting and I hear his soft breathing and I resist the urge to look at him, I hear my phones text alert. Its my dad. "Oh,I actually have to go. I'm meeting my dad." "What? Right, ok." He starts gathering his stuff and we both walk to the elevator in silence. But like one of those comfortable silences where you don't _need _to say anything. We exit the building together and I see my dad not far off, "Have a nice weekend!" Sam calls out. "You too, enjoy the concert," we both wave and I walk towards my dad. Luckily he didn't see my exchange with Sam

"Hey dad!" "Hey beautiful, Happy Valentines Day!" We hug and in the distance I see Sam walking away with his over-ear headphones on and his guitar on his back.

How the in all hell am I supposed to be _just friends_ with him?

**So what did you guys think? Reviews are my livelihood so unless you want me to shrivel up like a raisin I suggest you give them to me! :3**


End file.
